Cancer is one of the most leading death causing diseases in Indonesia, since until now no effective treatment has been found, especially for late stage of cancer. Cancer is caused by neoplasia which is an abnormal proliferation of cells within a tissue or an organ, resulting in a mass known as a neoplasm. Tumor is a neoplasm that has formed a lump; while other type of neoplasm may not form a lump, for example cervical intraepithelial neoplasia, anal intraepithelial neoplasia, and leukemia. Neoplasm may be benign; however it can also be malignant. A benign neoplasm includes, for example, leiomyoma or uterine fibroids and melanocytic nevi or moles. A malignant neoplasm includes, for example, teratoma, also includes various kinds of cancer, including breast cancer.
One of the prevention and treatment method against cancer is by using herbal medicine. One of the plants that possess anti cancer properties is Phaleria macrocarpa (Scheff.) Boerl., a native plant of Papua that is widely known in Indonesia as “mahkota dewa”.
In Indonesian patent application P00 2005 00077, it has been taught that the flavonoid extract of mahkota dewa was useful as anticancer based on its ability to reduce tyrosine kinase activity, its capacity as antioxidant, and its activity against HeLa cancer cells. Another Indonesian patent application P00 2008 00334 has taught that mahkota dewa extract was useful as an antineoplastic, antiinflammatory, and antiangiogenic agent. But in those patent applications, it has not been explained which compound is useful in such plant extract.
In the present invention, it will be learned about benzophenone compounds as major components which are isolated and identified from the fruits of mahkota dewa also their effects as anti proliferating agent shows by their potential in inhibiting cell growth and stimulating apoptosis which may induce cancer cell death.